A Hidden world
by RealityVSimagination
Summary: Summary: Egypt always led the perfect life. Beautiful, rich, friendly, intelligent. But when she is taken from her home and brought to a world she never knew existed, she must use her wits to survive or be a slave for the rest of her life.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Egypt always led the perfect life. Beautiful, rich, friendly, intelligent. But when she is taken from her home and brought to a world she never knew existed, she must use her wits to survive or be a slave for the rest of her life.

Disclaimer: I own my characters.

"Oh come on Egypt its just a club. Everyone who's everyone is going to be there." Egypt had to hold the phone away from her ear so Liz's voice didn't break her ear drum.  
There was a lot to be said about Liz. She had been Egypt's best friend since they were eight, and she had figuratively pushed Egypt into bad situation all through high school and college. It was a wonder they were still friends.

"We cant miss one club opening?"

"Egyyyyypt!" Liz complained. "You don't understand if you don't go your reputation will be ruined.

"Sorry, but my reputation isn't the most important thing in the world."

"It should be! How many celebs have asked you out, I mean seriously girl it's like you don't even want to be famous!"

"Alright! I'll go." Egypt said, finally giving in.

Liz squealed, "It starts at 10:00. So you better have your ass there on time."

"Yes mother." Egypt joked.

"Oh shut up and get dressed."

They said their good-byes and hung up. Egypt looked in the mirror. She had long, wavy, black, hair that cascaded down to her ribs and violet eyes. She never understood why everyone thought she was so beautiful. A lot of people were actually scared of her because of her eyes; that gave her an advantage when it came to getting guys. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a clean Dolce mini-dress, and threw on her favorite knee-high boots.

**That Night**

"Egypt! Over here!" Liz waved Egypt over to where she was sitting.

"Hey! Sorry, I couldn't find a parking spot." Egypt said as she scooted in the booth.

"Doesn't matter. Look at all these hotties!" Liz squealed pointing at certain guys around the room.

"I can't believe that this is all you've been doing for..." Egypt looks at her watch, "Ten minutes."

"If you would have been here ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have spent all my time scanning." Liz glared.

Egypt looked around the room but someone caught her eye. He was dressed in all black and the front of his hair was spiked. While Egypt was checking him out she didn't notice him looking at her. She blushed but didn't turn away. His eyes were mystifying and his gaze was constricting. She felt herself finally look away.

"Looks like someone is coming over." Liz whispered.

"Hello Ladies." Egypt knew who's voice it was before she even looked up.

And it was he. The guy she had felt her eyes stop on when she had scanned the room. The guy that she had seemed to lose herself when she had looked in his eyes. The eyes that had made her look away for a reason she couldn't comprehend.

"Hey." She said coolly.

"May I sit down?" He asked. His voice was smooth and seemed to roll off his tongue.

"Sure!" Liz said smiling, scooting over for him to come sit down by her. But he didn't seem to be asking her. He was looking at Egypt.

"Uh, sure." Egypt said scooting over so that he could sit next to her.

"I'll be right back." Liz mumbled walking off before Egypt even had a chance to ask where she was going.

"I'm Jake by the way." Jake said

"Egypt." Egypt stuck her hand out to shake but Jake took it and kissed the top.

"Such a gentleman. Do you do that to pick up all your chicks?" Egypt asked grabbing her soda glass and taking a sip.

"Don't usually pick up chicks."

"So it's just for me than?"

Jake smirked, "Just for you."

A/N: Please tell me if you liked it, comments, compliments, and criticism, whatever.


	2. Uninvited guest

**Uninvited guest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Forest of the night, or any other of the books and ideas in the books.

Egypt arrived home around two.  
Her mind began to wander to the events of the evening. She had met a seemingly great guy with eyes so dark and mysterious, and the fact that he seemed so genuine was just something she couldn't get out of her mind.

She stepped out of her car, her heels clicking on the hard cement. Her two story house loomed over her, sending a chill down her spine. It had been a college graduation gift from her parents, along with the pool and jacuzzi, which she thought was a little overboard. Woods surrounded her abode, made to give the inhabitant a feeling of security, but the seclusion only made her feel isolated. She listened to her echoing footsteps as she climbed the steps and made her way inside. She could never get over living in the woods; too many unknown noises made by unknown things. She stepped in and locked the deadbolt, the regular lock, and armed the security pad. She was sick and tired of being scared of little noises that were probably just stray cats and raccoons.

She turned on the stereo and headed into the pool house. She slipped out of her clothes and into her swimming suit, a black bikini, and dove into the pool.  
At least the stereo made it sound like she wasn't alone.  
With that thought, Egypt's heart began to race. Confused, she came up from the depths of the pool and looked around.  
A shadow.  
A shadow that hadn't been there when she moved in. A shadow that hadn't been there when she dove into the pool seconds ago. A shadow her mind had sensed before her eyes had. She looked around; there was nothing to protect herself with.  
'I'm going to die.' She thought as she slowly got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. 'I'm going to die in a house I've lived in for a week and nobody is going to hear me scream.'

She glanced to where the phone sat on a table behind her. She tip-toed over to it, careful not to make any noise as she picked up the phone. There was no dial tone. Her instincts told her to run for the door that lead to the garden outside, but her mind was telling her it was a bad idea, that there might be more people outside. She grabbed the phone from the hook, unplugged it, and held it like a baseball bat, her towel slipping from her waist. She kicked it aside so she wouldn't trip on it. She remembered back to third grade when she had been interested in martial arts and her parents had taken her to a few classes, just so she knew how to protect herself. They all drained away from her in the few seconds it took for her to try and remember them.

"Dammit." She heard herself whisper. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had been taught. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears that she couldn't even think, and when she opened her eyes she mentally kicked herself because the shadow was no longer there.

'Dipshit!' She thought, 'Always keep your eyes on the shadow so you know which way they move!'

She leaned against the wall and slid down into a shaking heap. The phone dropped from her hand, the sound echoing off the walls. There was nothing left to do but wait.

A/N: I rewrote some of it, let me know if there is anything that sounds weird or anything.

RealityVSimagination


	3. The Drive There

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Midnight, Jaguar, or any of the characters from In the forest of the night.  
  
"Good morning." Said a voice.  
  
Egypt yawned and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to recall the happenings of the night before. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her house. She wasn't in a house at all. She was in the back seat of a car; her wrist tied tightly to the chair in front of her.  
  
"Just in case." Said the man in the drivers seat. Egypt looked at the driver she didn't recognize him at first. But then it hit her. Jake.  
  
"You were the one in my house...weren't you?" She asked him struggling to sit up.  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! What is your problem!? You kidnap me and you have the nerve to say sorry!? You have major problems."  
  
"Ok I guess I deserve that." Jake said.  
  
"So why did you kidnap me anyways?" Egypt said calmly. She needed to be calm for when she had the chance to escape.  
  
Jake hesitated. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say. He had done this millions of times before, but for some reason he couldn't think of how to explain it.  
  
"You're going to be bid at the square and become a...slave." Jake mumbled, glancing in the rearview mirror.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jake pulled over the car and turned to face Egypt.  
  
"I am bringing you to a place called Midnight, where many vampires live. There you will be bid for, and the highest bidder will get you as a slave."  
  
Egypt looked deep into Jake's eyes. Egypt was good at seeing whether or not someone was lying, and he was telling the truth.  
  
She was looking into his eyes and held his gaze longer than anyone had ever done before.  
  
"Vampires. Slaves. Bidding. God I feel like I've just fallen into a parallel universe." She mumbled, finally looking away.  
  
"You have." Jake said turning back to the wheel and staring the car.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Are you hungry? I can grab you some food from the gas station..."  
  
"I'm fine...actually can you untie my wrist and let me come in the front seat? I feel like a baby back here."  
  
"Uh...sure. You are defiantly the calmest girl I've ever taken." Jake said, grabbing his knife and slicing the rope.  
  
Egypt crawled up into the front seat and buckled herself up. "You mean you've done this before?"  
  
"More times than you can imagine," Jake replied.  
  
"Do you know who I'm going to be sold to?"  
  
"I have an idea..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His name is Triste. His last girl died, so he's in need of another one."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"He killed her."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"She tried escaping too many times. Disobeyed him to many times. He didn't like it."  
  
"AND THAT'S OK!? KILLING BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T DO WHAT WAS WANTED!?"   
  
"A lot of the vampires in Midnight kill humans if they don't do what is wanted. They're replaceable. Remember that."  
  
"Oh great. That makes me feel so safe."  
  
Jake pulled up to a huge castle and slowly passed through a pair of doors that closed behind them.  
  
"We're here."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone. Been busy. This isn't my best chapter so sorry if it's a little sketchy. Review please. Thanks.   
  
RealityVSimagination 


	4. Meeting Jaguar

**Meeting Jaguar**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Amelia's stuff..

'This place is so big. Maybe I won't end up with that Triste guy as my owner...Jesus, I feel like I'm a black person living as a slave in the 1700s.'  
Jake looked over at Egypt. She wasn't acting the way they usually did; she was acting like someone who wasn't worried, or didn't care.  
Maybe she didn't.  
Jake opened up a pair of elegant doors and Egypt stepped inside. She looked around, her mouth hanging open. The room was beautifully made; old trimmings on designs carved into the walls, velvet curtains hanging from a window, and it all looked like it had been handmade. Egypt began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake asked, a smirk on his face.

"My parents' bedroom is something like this room. The architecture, the royal look, the expensiveness...they would take one look at this room and think someone stole it from their house."

Egypt took a chair and sat down in front of Jaguar's unoccupied desk. She freely took one of the papers off the desk.

"Imports: Girl around the age of 17-23 needed. Get one ASAP." Egypt read aloud.

Jake dashed over and grabbed the paper out of Egypt's hands as fast as he could and placed it back on the desk.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you not to touch anything. But I guess I do." Jake said, giving Egypt a stern look.

"Sorry...force of habit." Egypt laughed.

"Just don't touch anything. Last thing you need is to get on Jaguar's bad side."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Well, sorry to be off so quick, but I am supposed to be out of the room until Jaguar gets here, so I'll be outside." Jake stepped outside and closed the doors behind him.

Egypt waited for about half a minute before she heard voices outside the door.

"You got a new one?"

"Yup. She's in there waiting for you."

"Thanks Jake."

"Sure boss."

He was tall and handsomely built, darkly dressed from head to toe, his hair spiked slightly, his eyes as shadowed as his clothes.

"So, what's your name?" Said Jaguar, meeting her gaze.

She held his stare. She didn't want it to look like she was weak...that was the last things she wanted. "Egypt."  
He stepped in front of her and leaned in, his breath brushing against her lips.

"Egypt? That's a beautiful name. Have you been there?" He held her chin softly

"If I had wanted to be hit on I would have gone to a club." She said their eyes still held firmly.

She was beautiful, that was for sure. And brave. She held his gaze longer than any human was usually able to; and her eyes, they were so beautiful being the odd violet color.

He didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to answer his question.

"And yes, I have been to Egypt."

"Did you pay for it?" He turned her face to the left, then to the right, studying her looks.

"Why do you need to know?" Egypt was confused. He was getting to know her, that wasn't what she expected. She felt herself finally drop the gaze.

He backed up and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "It's part of the job, answer the question."

"No, I didn't pay for it my parents did. They're very rich. They could afford to buy me a three million dollar house and not make a dent in their pocket change."

"So you never did any work? You paid people to do that?"

"Of course not. Just because they are rich doesn't mean they started that way. They started just like everyone and made their way to the top. We never had any maids or anything. We did our own work. Cleaned our own rooms, pools, and kitchen, even the toilets. You're being stereotypical, just like everyone else."

"Gotta check. Just so we know you can do manual labor. Otherwise the only good you do is being a bleeder...what else can you do?"

"Well, I am creative and like making my own clothing designs..."

"You sew?"

"Create, sew, and make it look good." She said with a smirk.

"She could work at the clothing shop." She heard Jake suggest behind her.

"That is if Nicole (the shop owner) has enough money to buy her." Jaguar responded.

"What about your intellectual level?" Jaguar said, his attention back on Egypt.

"I'm smart if that's what you mean. I had a 4.0 since 7th grade..."

"Your ok then." He said standing up, "Jake, please take her to the auction now. Oh, and by the way Egypt, if anyone tries to... _discipline_ when its not needed come to me and only me, straight away."

A/N: ThanX. R&R.


	5. Realization of the Truth

Realization of the Truth

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little sketchy at first. My damn computer deleted what I had so I had to start over. P.S. I'm not exactly sure if they have an auction for the people...but in here they do.

Egypt was sure to be an expensive one. Jake knew that, Jaguar knew that. Last time someone had cooperated this much she had been bought for nearly a quarter of a million dollars. People had fought so much over her; she had had to be transported to a different location. Hopefully that wouldn't happen to Egypt.

"Egypt," Jake whispered.

"Yeah?"

"When we get out there, your going to need to act as if you don't want to be here. Yelling, fighting, whatever you can think of."

"Um...sure...ok." Egypt said uneasily.

They stepped outside and all the people took Egypt aback. There were people everywhere; coming and going, looking out windows, in and out of what looked like houses, shopping, working, running.

Jake grabbed her arm roughly, "I hope your acting skills are as good as you look." Jake whispered under his breath so only he could hear it.

Egypt knew that was her cue.

"Let go of me you pig!" Egypt yelled as she struggled against Jake's strong grasp. "Go back to the crazy bin where you belong!" Egypt ended by trying to stomp on Jake's foot but ended up tripping him instead.

Jake stumbled but did not fall. The people around him grew quiet and gaped at the pair. Jake swung around, slapping Egypt across the face...hard. Egypt felt heat from humiliation and pain rise to her face as she clutched the spot where she had been struck. She was sure there was a handprint.

'Sorry. I had to...' Egypt heard Jake say in her head. 

'_I...It's ok.' _Egypt replied, still shaken by being slapped.

Jake led her to a stage where other slaves (Egypt guessed) were waiting for fate to buy their entire lives right from under their feet. They looked at her with pleading eyes asking her for help. But they all knew, none would come.

Egypt was lead to the back of the line where she was given the number 12. This is what it came to. She wasn't a person anymore. She was a number, and soon to be property. Egypt began to struggle again. Not our of acting but pure fear that she would never be able to be Egypt again. Never be able to go shopping at the mall, hang out with friends, sit around and do nothing.

Jake looked at her and knew she now realized what was really happening. Egypt pulled and pushed trying to get Jake to let go.

She still had one free hand so she punched him. She punched him with all her might and will. His grip loosened and let go. But was grabbed forcefully by another man behind her. She flung herself backwards and they landed on the ground, the breath escaping from his lungs. Egypt stood up but Jake was right there again, grabbing both of her arms and holding her in place. Egypt pulled and struggled again but was unable to do anything. She looked at Jake and felt herself sink. There was no way she was ever going to get out of here. Ever.

Egypt was brought to the front of the line. She hadn't struggled anymore because she knew that it wasn't worth it. She had calmed down after Jake had grabbed her. At least there were some good people here. Not people. Vampires. Egypt had to remember that these weren't ordinary people.

Jake brought her forward, cleared his throat, and introduced her.

"Captured from New York, Number 12, she is 17 and just out of high school. She came from a rich family, but they never had maids and always did their own work. She has been to many different countries, speaks many native languages, is very intelligent, and has many talents. One including sewing. She was very cooperative when she was taken and when she got here." Jake finished.

Egypt looked around. Innumerable people were nodding and whispering to themselves and to the people they knew.

'_This is going to be hell.'_ Thought Egypt.

"The bidding will start at one hundred dollars." Jake raised his voice over the growing noise coming from the crowd below.

Several hands flew up before Jake was even able to finish his sentence. Egypt heard the usual drone of words and prices as more people began raising their hands. She heard the price seven hundred dollars out of all the jumble of words. She was worth over seven hundred dollars! She smirked and drew the attention of a few of those standing near her.

"Do I hear nine hundred and fifty? Going once...going twice..."

"ONE THOUSAND!" Someone in the back of the crowd yelled. Everyone turned around. An older woman around her 30s came walking up.

Jake smirked, "One thousand. Going once...going twice...SOLD! For one thousand dollars."

Egypt looked at Jake curiously. He turned his smirking face towards her and answered, "Egypt, meet your new owner, Nicole."

A/N: Awesome! Two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself. sniff sniff Thanks for reviewing...those two people. Lol. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!!! ThanX.

_RealityVSimagination_


	6. Chapter 6 ya i know its boring

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All that is made by me is mine, everything else I don't own.

"I'm Nicole, I own one of the best clothing stores in Midnight." She answered as Jake and Egypt caught up to her; she was heading towards her store.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." Egypt replied. She was happy that Triste hadn't had the chance to buy her.

"But Nicole," Jake added, "Why spend that much money for her?"

"Might as well not let her sewing ability go to waste."

"You'll be working in here." She added as they stepped into a small shop with clothing displayed in the window, folded on shelves, and hanging in places around the room.

"These dresses are beautiful!" Egypt gasped as she grabbed a dress and placed it in front of her figure.

"You can have it. Hopefully you'll be able to make me better ones anyways. Go ahead! Try it on. Changing room is back there." Nicole smiled and pointed to one of the back rooms. At least someone reasonably nice (she didn't know her very well) was going to be able to wear the dress.

Egypt flashed Nicole a big smile and darted to the changing room.

"She's a good kid." Nicole said staring after Egypt.

"She's isn't exactly a kid anymore. You have to remember that."

"Mhm, your right."

"But, yeah she is. She's definitely…different."

"You just like her ass." Nicole laughed and elbowed Jake in the ribs.

Jake's eyes grew wide as Egypt came back out. The dress looked beautiful on her. It was a long, black dress with vines coming from the bottom and roses blooming from them. The dress was snug on her body and showed every curve.

"Well jeez Jake, I thought only babies drooled." Egypt smiled and turned slowly, modeling off the dress to them.

"Smart ass." Jake mumbled under his breath, smiling.

"I heard that!" Egypt retorted.

Nicole laughed. "You can be our model too! Wearing the dresses when you go to the market so others can see them."

"Yay!" Egypt jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to be a slave." Jake shook his head.

"There's always a first for everything." Egypt laughed.

A/N: Short chapter sorry everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicole had given Egypt a list of materials to get for her first dress, also sending Jake along with her to show her all the shops.

The dress that she had been given seemed to have a magical radiance that drew every glance and wide-eyed envy it could. Making Egypt all the happier.

"What are you smirking at?" Jake asked as they walked through the market place.

"Everyone likes the dress." She whispered to him.

"That's because slaves usually cant afford something like that." He said glancing at the dress. Egypt gave him a little laugh that drew even more glances, creating unwanted whispers. Egypt's happiness suddenly faded.

Jake noticed the bright smile fade and looked around. They WERE getting a lot of looks.

"Why is it that most people are surprised when they see a slave laugh?" Egypt asked quietly, trying not to draw too much more attention than she already had.

"I'm not exactly sure. A lot of slaves that DO smile and laugh have been here a while and know that there's nothing they can do to escape.

"But wouldn't they be sad then?"

"Not necessarily."

The subject dropped and they walked in silence. After a few minutes they came upon a place called "The Handy-Dandy Hobby Shop". Egypt glanced inside the window and saw every color yarn and string ever made.

"I'm coming in with you this time but if they give you any trouble any other time, just ell me and I'll have a talk with them." Jake said.

"Why would they give me any trouble?"

Jake pointed at a sign in the left corner of the right window.

"No humans allowed, unless accompanied by: A vampire, blood-bonded human, or demon." Egypt read aloud, a flash of anger overwhelmed her, but she controlled it. Taking it out on Jake was the last thing she wanted to do.

"A lot of upper-class businesses are like that, probably because they're run and owned by interspecies."

"That is major bull." Egypt hissed, as she turned on her heels and walked in, not waiting for Jake.

"Good day milady. How may I help you?" The young man at the counter asked. She noticed that Jake was a distance away from her and considered he might be pretending to not be with her, probably to waiting to see what might happen.

Egypt looked at the young man. He was that of a totally different species and, oddly enough, he was green. Green skinned, red horns, and red eyes. Yet even with these scary features, he seemed to have a kindness about him that Egypt couldn't quite place.

"Excuse me for asking sir, but…what are you?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"Don't worry, tons of people ask me that. Guess it's kind of odd to see a green demon walking around a vampire town. I'm a Laurenamalla, or most just call me Lauren. (Yes Angel fans it's Lauren!) I…read people. Just by your voice I can tell who you are, what species, what your like, and the troubles your going through."

"Oh really, than tell me who I am." Egypt replied.

"You have to sing for me first."

"Sing!?" Jake and Egypt said in union.

Lauren's attention moved to Jake, having not noticed him enter before. "And you are?"

"Jake." He said, inching closer to the pair.

"Nice to meet you Jake and…" He hesitated and looked back at Egypt.

"Egypt." She smiled her best smile, still not sure how he would react when he found out she was a human.

"Well, nice to meet both of you. You came in here for a reason so…"

"OH!" Egypt laughed, "We need string and sewing stuff." She said, looking around.

Lauren moved from behind the counter.

"Well, what are you going to sew?"

"Dresses, I work for Nikki."

"YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL!" Lauren's eyes widened.

Egypt's smile faltered, "What about it?"

"You do not know how many people are talking about you!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake budded in.

"Because you fought so much to get away, and you beat up a few pretty badly, well if they wouldn't have healed right away, and than you're smiling and laughing."

"Jeez, word gets around fast doesn't it." Egypt acknowledged, stealing a glance at Jake.

"Yes it does, especially when you're high on the food chain." Lauren chuckled at his joke.

Egypt gave him a questioning look.

"Don't ask hun." He said waving his hand in the air. He moved over to a wall with different colors of string. "What color would you like sweetie?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about making a black dress with swirls of color all over it." She said, stepping next to him.

"Oh, that sounds gorgeous!" Lauren replied, clapping his hands, "You wait here, I've got the perfect thing!" Lauren hustled into a back room.

"Strange fellow isn't he?" Jake whispered to Egypt.

"Yeah, but he's strange in a really cool way." She barely finished her sentence when Lauren came back out, a huge box in his arms.

"This is all you'll need." He gave them a wide smile, and pulled out a big roll of white string.

"That!?" Jake scowled.

"This is the best string anybody can have!"

"Not to be rude or anything, but it's sort of…white." Egypt pointed out.

"You need to look deeper than the surface. Tell me a name of any color." Lauren almost practically sung.

"Orange." Egypt suggested.

The string turned orange.

"OH MY GOD!" Egypt squealed running over to Lauren.

"See, I knew you'd like it." Lauren winked. "Here, I've decided you can have it. Just think of it as a, welcome to the neighborhood cake."

Egypt smiled a true smile, "Thank you."

"I don't mean to push out luck but, why?" Jake asked, suspiciously.

"Because, you're the first slave I've seen that is happy on their first day."

"But why? I mean, so far I've been treated like a normal person, other than being slapped--"

"And I apologized for that!" Jake interrupted.

"I just don't understand." Egypt finished.

"Not many people end up with owners as nice as yours." Lauren said sadly.

"But who can be that mean?"

Just then the jingly bell on the door rang as it opened.

"There's your answer." Jake whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Sorry guys, I forgot to upload this chapter but I uploaded chapter 9! That whould have gotten really screwed up!! All better now!

"Well, haven't seen you in a while." His comment directed to Jake, yet his eyes were on Egypt.

"I consider that good luck." Jake answered dryly.

Egypt turned her back to the man. She didn't like how he looked at her.

Lauren noticed Egypt's uneasiness. "What can I do for you Master Triste?" Egypt's eyes grew wide.

"Just came to see how my store is doing." Triste said smugly. His eyes hadn't moved from Egypt, she could feel it.

"Since when has this been your store?" Jake asked.

"Since Joey died."

"When?"

"A month ago…Why is there a slave in my store?" Triste asked suddenly.

Lauren struggled to find his words. "I…he…they…"

"I'm showing her around." Jake interrupted.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't mean she has to enter." He said, taking a step closer to Egypt.

---

Egypt knew that if she didn't turn around, she'd never be able to forgive herself. She set the roll of magical string down, giving Lauren an "I'm sorry" look. And turned around, meeting Triste's eyes.

---

Their eyes held for what seemed like an eternity.

---

Egypt could feel Triste trying to break her mind's wall. But she held it up without even trying.

---

Lauren was amazed that anyone would be able to hold Triste's eyes for that long. He couldn't even last a few seconds.

---

Triste gave a sharp push against the slave's mind but it wouldn't budge. His extreme anger appeared as fast as a wild fire spread.

---

Jake could feel Triste's anger from not being able to break into Egypt's mind. And did the one thing he could think of.

---

Jake budded in and blocked the view.

"Name." Triste demanded, his voice shaking with anger.

"Egypt." She said, moving to the right side of Jake.

"Egypt? The one that took out three men? Who bought you?"

"Well, lets see. I'm in a sewing supplies store. And I obviously don't belong to any slave beating bastards, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you like this." Egypt answered simply, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Triste was horrified at being treated so lowly by a slave.

"Jake. Get her out of here now before I get angry."

"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Egypt asked, her smile no longer able to be held.

Triste's hand rose and he swung with brute force for Egypt's face. But it was dodged. Jake, Triste, and Lauren all let out a gasp.

"I thought vampires could move faster than humans; could have fooled me." Egypt laughed.

Triste shot forward to grab Egypt by the throat, but she was suddenly out of reach.

"How the hell?" Triste roared.

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't the poor wittle bitty vampire catch the mean old human?" Egypt baby talked.

Triste grabbed for Egypt's throat again. This time, he didn't miss.

A/N: R&R pleaaaaase!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write.

Egypt could feel herself rising from the ground, and her esophagus being crushed. She looked into Triste's eyes and thought she was looking into the fiery gates of Hell. Once again he tried breaking into her mind but she held it up just as strong as she had before, even though she was receiving little oxygen.

"Let me in." he ordered in his hypnotic, vampiric tone.

Her mind started to lax and obey but she fought it.

"Let. Me. In." The smoothness of his voice becoming more effective. Egypt could feel the wall swaying, and than she felt the wall begin to fall.

"No." She wheezed. The wall began to sturdy.

"Yes." He whispered. It tipped.

"Put me down." She ordered through gasps.

"No." He said, a malicious smile spread across his lips.

"So be it." Egypt said. She used all her mental strength to grab Triste's wall and pull it down into a crumbly pile.

------

Jake watched from the sidelines. He wanted so much to bud in and stop Triste but for some odd reason, his gut told him to wait. He didn't get that kind of intuition usually so he had to trust it.

------

Lauren watched the battle between Triste and Egypt. She was succeeding in keeping up her wall, or so it looked. No human was able to do that with Triste. He just wished he were able to see the true fight as Jake saw it, he would just have to wait till it was done.

------

Jake watched in amazement as Egypt's wall would sway but wouldn't fall.

"Put me down." He heard her order.

"No." He replied. Jake wanted to rip that smile right off his smug face.

------

"So be it." Was the last thing that was said before they both collapsed to the floor. Jake and Lauren looked to each other in amazement and fear. They rushed over to the two lying on the floor and knelt by Egypt's side.

"What just happened?" Lauren asked.

------

Egypt was swept away be all of Triste's memories, flooded by feelings and emotions that were not her own. Extreme anger, sorrow, hate, jealousy, lust. She watched memories of him raping his slaves as though she was right there. She saw herself through his eyes from when he entered the shop and felt desire and fear.

Egypt felt herself loosing consciousness. "How did she do that?" Filled her ears just before she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything…

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your comments, that what motivated my lazy butt to type this chapter.

Egypt awoke in an unknown bed, in an unknown room, in an unknown house. Actually, it took her a moment to even remember who she was. Everything that had happened rushed back to one full blast, making her head hurt. She groaned and massaged her temples.

"She's awake!" She heard someone yell from behind her.

Jake and Lauren came scurrying in questions popping out of their mouths every five seconds. Egypt groaned again.

Nikki came in and shooed the two out.

"She needs rest! And you two asking her millions of questions all at once isn't going to help anything." They complained but didn't protest.

Nikki came over and felt Egypt's forehead, "You got a little fever hun." She said kindly, "But otherwise I think that's all."

Egypt looked at her and frowned, "I think I'm…" She threw up, just missing Nikki's feet.

"Thank you for directing it in a different direction." Nikki laughed.

"Sorry." Egypt tried to hold the tears back because she knew if she started, she probably wouldn't be able to stop. Nikki must have noticed the look on Egypt's face because she sat down on the bed, carefully stepping over the reeking puke.

"There, there. What's wrong?"

"What he's done, what he's felt, what he thinks! I never thought…what happened?"

"We aren't exactly sure either. We were hoping you could answer that." Jake said as he and Lauren stuck their heads in the room."

"You two need to leave! She needs,"

"It's alright Nikki, I'll be ok." Egypt gestured for the two to come in and sit down. Nikki sighed and busied herself by cleaning up the puke.

"So how did you do it? How did you beat a vampire, especially Triste, at mind battle? How did you rip his mind's "wall" down? How did you keep yours up?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Whoa boy, one question at a time." Egypt laughed which started a coughing fit.

"Ok, question one. How did you keep yours up?" Jake asked calmly.

"I don't know. I guess I just concentrated on my voice and what was happening inside my mind rather than my surroundings.

"Question two, how did you rip his down?" Lauren asked.

"I suppose since he was in my mind, I was in his. So I just pictured his "wall" and ripped it down."

"But I don't get it. Was it hard holding up your "wall"? And I know it's hard for me and I'm a demon!" Lauren asked, confused.

"Actually, it was REALLY easy holding up my "wall". I was holding it up by my finger."

"Does that mean I didn't buy a human?" Nikki asked, entering the room.

"I don't know." Jake said, totally stumped.

"Lauren, you can find out, can't you?" Egypt asked.

"I can try. Usually it works but if you can keep up your wall I might not be able to read you even though that's not how I find out my information."

"When she feels better, now everybody out." Nikki ordered, shooing everyone out.

A/N: That's my next chapter everyone! Hopefully I'll be able to add more chapters because I'm on vacation…that and I have no life. Comment please!


End file.
